Alas del corazón
by Floramaniatica
Summary: Cuando tomó el teléfono aquella mañana, creyendo sería Bulma informándole habían sido aceptados los documentos correspondientes para trasladarla al extranjero, jamás imaginó un representante de la milicia norteamericana fuese quien estuviese solicitando una entrevista con ella lo más pronto posible. —Army Gokú—One Shot AU.


**_Notas: _**_Bueno, supongo que esto debe ir aquí así que sólo recuerdo nada referente a Dragon Ball me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni su historia, nada. Sólo escribo por mera diversión y entretenimiento. Ok, amo este Anime, sobre todo a esta pareja en especial, así que sólo será un breve One Shot para probar suerte. ¡Espero les guste! _

* * *

Chichi, angustiada como jamás se había sentido durante los últimos años, respiró profundamente intentando calmar su devastadora ansiedad. No ayudó en nada. Durante el último cuarto de hora, había estado sentada, casi inmóvil en un mismo sitio pensando a toda velocidad qué debería hacer. Tenía los nervios demasiado alterados. Bueno, tampoco era para menos dadas las actuales circunstancias.

Dudosa, dirigió miradas alternadas con dirección a la habitación donde los médicos le informaron él estaría descansando, sin embargo, le resultaba tan difícil atravesar aquel umbral. Podía utilizar miles de motivos lo suficientemente validos para marcharse, largarse de allí alejándose del poderoso dolor que todavía solía desgarrarle por dentro durante incontables noches solitarias. Nadie la juzgaría. Nadie poseía suficiente derecho para hacerlo porque conocían la triste historia que giró torno a su destruido matrimonio.

Sin embargo, estando allí, en la sala de espera de un deprímete hospital de camáña militar, comprobó su cerebro oponía resistencia a cooperar con ella y sus deseos reales.

Como siguiera así, comenzaría a hiperventilar.

Cuando tomó el teléfono aquella mañana, creyendo sería Bulma informándole habían sido aceptados los documentos correspondientes para trasladarla al extranjero, jamás imaginó un representante de la milicia norteamericana fuese quien estuviese solicitando una entrevista con ella lo más pronto posible. Chichi, quedó petrificada. Desgraciadamente s_abía _ qué significaba aquello. Gokú, su todavía esposo ante las leyes seguro había sufrido alguna clase de accidente serio, y ella, siendo su única familia propiamente dicha debía hacerse cargo. Lo cual no le complacía.

Gokú y ella pusieron distancia en su relación gracias a motivos indiscutibles e irreconciliables. Dolió. Chichi, enamorada hasta los huesos sufrió mucho, ahora, con su estabilidad emocional apenas recuperándose, venía él otra vez a ponerle su mundo de absoluta cabeza. ¡Eso no era nada justo! ¡Cielo santo, estaba inclusive tramitando la separación formal!

Inquieta, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Pero aún pese a todo, sin importar cuán complicado fue restaurar los trozos de su roto corazón, ahí estaba, esperando. ¿Qué? Bueno, todavía no sabía. Otra vez miró directo hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde Gokú dormía tranquilamente, ajeno a todos los problemas, igual que siempre. Y Chichi recordó amargamente ese día cuando Son Gokú osó cruzársele en el camino, cuatro años atrás.

Eran demasiado jóvenes; él con sueños casi inalcanzables, ella, cegada ante posibles oportunidades de encontrar un romance épico que lograse cambiarle la vida para siempre. A primera vista, Goku parecía un hombre maravilloso pese poseer hosco comportamiento. Fue mera coincidencia encontrarse. Chichi recién cursaba su segundo año universitario, mientras que Gokú poco tiempo tenía de haber ingresado al ejercito como cadete en la fuerza aérea militar.

Su anhelado sueño consistía en convertirse en un condecorado piloto, justo igual que su ya fallecido padre y hermano, quien también militar, ya había sido condecorado distintas ocasiones al salir airosos contra duros adversarios. Estúpidamente, Chichi creyó eran demasiado compatibles pese a compartir muy pocos gustos o afinidades. Cegada ante toda racionalidad, cayó bajo los encantos del hombre al instante. Poco a poco, se dio ese "algo" entre ellos.

Un año más tarde, Gokú le pidió ser su esposa.

Al inicio todo resultó bien. Gokú ascendió rápido y logró pilotear su primer nave de combate siendo muy joven, debido a su excelente capacidad. Mientras tanto, Chichi concluyó sus estudios e impartió clases como institutriz en una escuela preescolar cuya reputación era respetable. Siempre le gustaron mucho los niños y añoraba una familia propia pronto.

Sin embargo, cada posible plan a futuro comenzó a resquebrajarse conforme Gokú se volcaba más y más en su carrera. Cada vez tenía menos tiempo, sólo podía estar con ella escasos días al mes, solía dejarla sola durante largas temporadas. No llamaba, ni escribía, manteniéndola con constante incertidumbre de si estaría bien, o tal vez muerto en algún lugar remoto del mundo. Entonces, sin darse cuenta comenzó a ocupar un segundo lugar en la vida de su propio marido en cada aspecto, haciéndola sentir muy miserable. Creía estar fallando e intentó mejorar, en verdad trabajo muy duro para complacerle, ser mejor creyendo estúpidamente le ayudaría a reconquistarlo otra vez.

No funcionó.

Gokú viajaba cada vez con mayor constancia sin decirle exactamente cuándo volvería o si habría de hacerlo algún día. Desesperada, un día planteó la posibilidad de tener hijos, quizá así podrían ver todo bajo una perspectiva distinta. Tuvo el efecto contrario. Con mayor frecuencia obtenía ridículas e innumerables negativas en respuesta y él hasta se negaba a tocarla íntimamente bajo ninguna circunstancia, alegando ella podía dejar las píldoras anticonceptivas y lograr lo que quería. Dolida, herida hasta puntos inimaginables, vio inmensos abismos formarse entre ambos, convirtiéndoles en dos completos desconocidos.

Las peleas se convirtieron en asunto constante con cada vez mayor frecuencia.

Hasta que, un día, tras rogarle acudir a un consejero matrimonial obteniendo sólo frío silencio, Chichi comprendió todo había terminado. Destrozada, derramando incontables lágrimas, empacó sus pertenencias y abandonó aquella casa borrando cada posible evidencia sobre su presencia allí, exceptuando una breve carta donde explicaba pronto estaría envíanosle los trámites del divorcio.

Y salió de la vida del hombre que tanto amó, casi muerta por dentro.

Y hoy, casi doce meses después, regresaba a él haciéndola sentir débil, desprotegida y condenadamente estúpida. Decidida, se puso en pie, caminando directo hacia la salida, sin embargo, un médico justo pasaba justo al lado suyo, evitándole continuar—. ¿Señora Son? —preguntó él con tono amable, ajeno a los conflictos emocionales de la mujer morena. Ella ida, cabeceó afirmativa apenas consiente sobre qué hacia—. Parecía que estaba por retirarse ¿sucede algo malo?

—No —dijo, excusándose de manera rápida—. Sólo iba a la cafetería a beber café. Los hospitales me ponen nerviosa.

—Bien, lamento informarle deberá esperar unos minutos porque debo ponerla al tanto sobre la situación actual de su esposo —explicó él. Chichi prestó atención, aunque todavía un poco distraída. Todos los militares solían ponerla muy nerviosa—. Escuche, Gokú recibió grandes daños al momento de impactar contra el suelo cuando su avión fue derribado. Pudimos salvarle la pierna, pero deberá someterse a constante rehabilitación para caminar otra vez. Necesitará mucho apoyo —explicó con tacto, lo más suavemente posible—. Y también…

—¿También? —quiso saber Chichi curiosa.

—Su cerebro sufrió ciertas lesiones leves. Aún nos es imposible determinar qué secuelas producirá esto, sin embargo, existen grandes posibilidades de que su memoria o personalidad muestren sufran cambios significativos.

—Entiendo —en realidad no, ella no entendía absolutamente nada. Sólo anhelaba marcharse a casa cuanto antes.

—¿Quiere verlo? Él ha estado preguntando por usted desde que despertó —informó con amabilidad—. Si es tan amable, sígame por favor.

El médico cortésmente la guió hasta el interior del dormitorio donde Gokú descansaba. Chichi creyó le fallarían las piernas en cuanto le tuvo enfrente. Pese a todas esas heridas y moretones cubriéndole el rostro, seguía tan guapo y encantador igual que siempre. Sólo verla, Gokú sonrió ampliamente, casi como si el sol hubiese infiltrado sus cálidos rallos luminosos por la ventana más próxima.

Y Chichi tuvo la poderosa sensación de que estaba regresando a casa.

* * *

Ñam, ñam. Hasta aquí quedo. Todavía no estoy segura si subiré más One Shots, pero en cuanto lo decida, pues me verán por aquí.

¡Si les gustó, espero sus reviews! ¡Saluditos!


End file.
